


Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus

by Kathexia_Castiel156



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Horror, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathexia_Castiel156/pseuds/Kathexia_Castiel156
Summary: Dean écoutait son frère réciter la formule alors qu'il jetait de l'eau bénite. Il ne quittait pas la scène des yeux , fixant cette jeune fille qui se battait pour sa vie.





	Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus

**Author's Note:**

> Os publié sur fanfiction.net

Dean trouva son frère , assis sur une chaise , les yeux focalisés sur son écran d'ordinateur.

Il déposa un café fumant à coté de sa main et s'assit en face de lui , il déposa ses pieds sur la table tout en buvant une gorgée de sa tasse.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je pense nous avoir trouvé une affaire.

\- Ah bon ? Dis moi.

Sam tourna l'écran pour montrer sa trouvaille à son frère et il s'empara de sa tasse. Dean fronça les sourcils en voyant le gros titre de l'article « Une jeune adolescente de 17 ans tue son petit ami car il l'a mise enceinte ! ».

\- Sam , je ne pense pas que cela nous concerne. Elle a tué son mec et alors ?

\- Tu n'as pas tout lu Dean ! réprimanda Sam. « Je ne l'ai pas tué. C'est le démon qui l'a fait » affirme la jeune fille. lit-il à haute de voix.

Dean eut alors droit à sa bitch face. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa sur sa chaise.

\- Okay tu as raison , ça semble être une affaire pour nous. Je bouffe un truc puis on y va.

Sam hocha de la tête et partit dans sa chambre pour aller prendre une douche. Quand ils furent tous les deux prêts, ils montèrent les marches du bunker pour rejoindre l'Impala qui les attendait dehors.

.

Dean et Sam avaient retrouvés la piste de la jeune fille. Elle avait été admise dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Les deux frères étaient allés voir au préalable le shérif adjoint , celui qui avait découvert le corps.

Le jeune homme appelé , Tyler Jones était le petit ami de Mia Becker depuis 5 ans. C'était un garçon gentil et très amoureux de la jeune blonde. Le shérif affirma que les deux amoureux se connaissaient depuis des années , leurs parents allaient à la même église.

Il raconta alors ce qu'il avait vu en arrivant sur la scène de crime. Tyler était étendu sur le lit éventré de la gorge au bas du ventre. Mia était couchée à coté de lui , du sang partout sur elle, le couteau gisant par terre. Quand il les avait trouvé , l'adolescente était inconsciente.

Les garçons avaient désormais plus d'informations sur le lieu du crime. Ils partirent donc en direction du nouveau lieu de résidence de la présumée tueuse. Ils montrèrent leurs faux badges d'agents du FBI et on les invita à aller s'attabler dans une pièce commune pour attendre la jeune fille.

Elle arriva quelques temps plus tard , emmitouflée dans un grand peignoir , encadrée par deux hommes. Ils la firent s'asseoir brutalement sur la chaise en face d'eux , elle ne les regarda pas et se laissa tomber dessus.

Dean et Sam attendirent qu'ils s'éloignent pour commencer à parler avec elle. C'est Sam qui prit la parole.

\- Mia , je me présente Agent James et voici mon partenaire l'agent Kennedy. Nous sommes du FBI , nous avons quelques questions à vous poser sur le meurtre de votre petit ami Tyler.

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué. murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous accuser et si vous nous racontiez ce qui s'est passé ? dit le cadet d'une voix douce.

\- Vous n'allez pas me croire , comme les autres…

\- Nous ne sommes pas comme les autres. répondit Dean.

Cette remarque fit relever la tête de la jeune fille. Elle jaugea les deux hommes des yeux avant de baisser la tête et de se mettre à tripoter la ceinture de son peignoir.

\- Tyler et moi on se connaissait depuis qu'on était petit. Je lui aurais jamais fait du mal , je l'aimais. Je voulais finir ma vie avec lui.. dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

\- Racontez nous..invita Sam

\- On…On dormait chez moi cette nuit-là. Mes parents étaient partis en voyage d'affaire et Tyler savait que je ne m'aimais pas me retrouver seule le soir. Il a donc proposé de rester dormir. On s'est mis au lit à minuit et deux heures après que je me sois endormie j'ai été réveillée par un cri , je me suis relevée et c'est la que je l'ai vu.expliqua-t-elle en pleurant.

\- Qui avez-vous vu Mia ? posa Dean

\- Le démon , il…il venait d'ouvrir le ventre de Tyler en deux.

\- Comment avez-vous su que c'était un démon ?

\- Il avait des yeux noirs et il ricanait tout en le tuant.

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir le sanglot qui lui traversait la bouche.

\- J'ai crié et j'ai voulu m'enfuir mais il m' a rattrapé et il m'a plaqué sur le lit. J'ai essayé de me débattre et de hurler mais il a mis sa main sur ma bouche. Et il a murmuré dans mon oreille « On t'a choisi ». Ensuite , il..

La blonde n'avait plus de souffle , elle se ressassait la scène dans la tête.

\- Mia , tout va bien. Prenez votre temps d'accord.

Elle hocha la tête et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle continua à raconter.

\- Il s'est déshabillé et il m'a violé..J'ai essayé de me retirer , de partir mais il était plus fort que moi.. Quand il a eu finit , il m'a frappé et je me suis réveillée les menottes au poignet. Je vous assure que je dis la vérité !

\- On te croit Mia.

\- Oui. Qu'as-tu fait du bébé ?

Elle baissa le regard et dénoua son peignoir pour révéler un ventre arrondi.

\- Mes parents sont très pieux , ils…ils n'ont pas voulu que j'avorte et il croit que j'ai tué Tyler à cause de ce bébé , ils disent que c'est la punition de Dieu. dit-elle les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues.

\- Est-ce que tu ressens des choses étranges avec ce bébé ?

\- Il faut que vous m'aidiez.murmura-t-elle.

\- Dis nous et nous ferons tout pour t'aider.

\- Lui et moi nous sommes possédés.

\- Pardon ? demanda Dean.

\- Ce bébé est possédé et parfois le démon qui est en lui prend possession de moi et je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur moi-même ! Je vous en prie il faut que vous m'aidiez.

\- Comment est ce possible ? lâcha Dean , choqué.

Sam le regarda d'un air confus, lui non plus n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette possibilité. Avec le petit Jessie , celui qui était en fait l'antéchrist , Dean et Sam savaient que la mère avait été possédée mais le bébé en lui-même avait évolué normalement et avait hérité de certains pouvoirs.

Mais dans ce cas présent , le démon faisait l'aller et retour en la mère et le fœtus.

\- Je ne comprends pas , vous êtes enfermés depuis un mois et pourtant.

\- Je suis enceinte de 8 mois et demi..

\- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent-t-ils d'une même voix.

\- Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur cette grossesse. Je..Je vous en prie aidez moi !

La discussion coupa court lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les deux hommes qui l'avaient amenés. Elle se mit alors à les regarder , le regard totalement paniqué.

\- Pitié , il faut que vous le tuiez ! C'est le diable qui est en moi. Je vous en prie.

Les deux aides soignants l'empoignèrent pour la relever mais elle se débattit. Elle se mit à battre des pieds et des mains si fort qu'elle frappa un des gorilles qui la tenait. Il sortit alors une seringue de sa poche et la planta dans son bras.

Le médicament ne prit que quelques secondes pour fonctionner. La jeune fille se retrouva traînée comme une poupée de chiffon , complètement endormie.

Les deux frères restèrent complètement stoïque sur leurs chaises avant de se lever pour quitter le bâtiment.

\- Putain , c'est le truc le plus glauque que j'ai jamais entendu. dit Dean.

\- Crois moi tu es pas le seul et cette histoire est un fameux merdier.

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture. Dean entra la clé et démarra le moteur.

\- Tu crois que les démons essayent de créer un nouvel antéchrist.

\- Ouais et si c'est le cas , c'est pas bon du tout.

\- On doit prévenir Cas et lui demander de son aide , car vu comme c'est surveiller seul un ange peut la sortir de là !

Sam opina du chef alors que Dean s'engageait sur la route.

.

.

\- Attendez ? Vous dites que les démons ont procrées un nouvel antéchrist ?

\- Oui c'est ce qu'on vient de te dire Cas. Fit remarquer Dean

\- Ouais et bien j'espérais avoir mal entendu..

\- Tu peux la sortir de là Cas ? demanda Sam.

\- Bien évidemment ! Mais c'est quoi votre plan car le bébé possédé est encore dans le ventre de cette fille. Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire pour que ca finisse bien.

\- On y a pas encore pensé. Pour l'instant , la priorité c'est de la sortir de là.

\- D'accord , j'irai dès la nuit tombée.

Dès que la nuit tomba , Castiel rejoignit sa voiture et partit en direction de l’hôpital. Il revient une heure plus tard en compagnie de la jeune fille , profondément endormie dans ses bras.

Dean se leva de sa chaise et suivit Castiel qui partait en direction de sa chambre pour la déposer sur le lit. L’aîné disposa des couvertures sur elle puis il se releva et fit face à Castiel.

\- Tu l'as trouvé comme ça ?

\- Oui ils l'ont bourrés de médicaments.

\- Putain.. Heureusement que c'est pas un bébé normal car il serait déjà mort…

Sam les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Tu as senti quelque chose ? questionna-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de l'ausculter. Je comptais le faire ici.

L'ange enleva son imperméable et le posa au pied du lit. Il déboutonna ensuite sa manche et la releva. Il prit place à coté de Mia et posa sa main sur son ventre , il ferma les yeux.

Les deux chasseurs observaient la scène silencieux. Castiel resta muet pendant de longues minutes , cela parut une éternité.

C'est alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau et qu'il retira sa main, le ventre était maintenant marqué d'un visage terrifiant qui déformait la peau de la blonde.

Les trois hommes regardèrent le ventre avec des yeux ronds. Castiel releva la tête lorsque Mia le saisissait par le cou , ses yeux avaient virés au noir.

\- Laisse nous tranquille.. dit-elle d'une voix très rauque , qui n'était pas lai sienne.

D'un simple coup de main elle envoya valser l'ange du seigneur sur le mur d'en face. Dean sortit sa fiasque remplie d'eau bénite et l'ouvrit pour en jeter sur la fille. Elle tourna son regard noir vers lui. Elle l'envoya valser à travers la pièce.

\- Mia reprends le contrôle ! cria Sam.

\- Mia est trop assommée par toutes ces merdes qu'on lui a foutu dans le sang , je m'occupe d'elle à présent !

\- Laisse les tranquille !

Cette réflexion fit ricaner le démon , Sam profita de ce moment d'inattention pour l'affaiblir avec de l'eau bénite , le démon se débattit quelques fois et Dean en jeta à son tour. Le démon finit par laisser tomber et Mia revint parmi eux.

Elle semblait encore sonnée par les cachets mais elle était consciente. Dean aida Castiel à se relever.

\- Ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout. lâcha Castiel.

Les deux frères se regardèrent avant de tourner la tête vers Mia qui venait de s'endormir. Dean lui mit les menottes à contre cœur et les trois hommes dessinèrent un symbole sur le plafond au-dessus du lit.

.

.

Les Winchesters décidèrent d'appeler Crowley pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Le roi de l'enfer se présenta rapidement à eux.

\- Salut les garçons !

\- Crowley. salua Dean

\- Que me vaut cet appel ?

\- Es-tu au courant que l'un de tes démons a violé une fille et l'a possédé ? accusa directement Castiel.

\- Pardon ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Il dit vrai Crowley. Un de tes démons essayent d'engendrer un nouvel antéchrist …ajouta Sam

\- Bloody hell ! Mais à croire que plus personne ne me craint maintenant. Me planter un couteau dans le dos comme ça..

Dean leva les yeux au ciel excédé que le démon se plaigne , guidé par son égo.

\- Tu as fini Crowley ? On parlera de tes sentiments plus tard si tu veux bien !

Crowley lui lança un regard noir avant de marcher en direction du whisky pour s'en servir un verre.

\- Quelqu'un en veut un ?

Les têtes blasées des trois hommes présents dans la pièce suffit pour répondre à sa question. Il souffla et but une gorgée du liquide. Il grimaça après la première gorgée et posa le verre sur la table.

\- Je peux vous assurer que je ne suis au courant de rien à propos de cet histoire d'enfants et puis je n'en vois plus l'intérêt depuis longtemps , le petit de Jesse aurait pu me causer beaucoup de tort s'il l'aurait voulu alors pourquoi est-ce que je créerais une abomination pareille ?

\- Il marque un point. lui rendit Sam.

\- Pas faux mais celui-ci est différent pas vrai , tu peux très bien t'en occuper dès sa naissance et le manipuler.. répondit Dean.

\- J'ai rien à voir la dedans , squirrel !

\- Il dit la vérité. dit Castiel.

\- C'est ce que je me tue à vous dire depuis 5 minutes. grogna Crowley.

Dean ne l'écouta plus et il fixait Castiel et Sam des yeux. Il fut coupé par Crowley qui les interpella.

\- Alors c'est quoi votre plan ?

\- Justement on ne sait pas. On comptait sur toi ! rétorqua Dean.

\- Sur moi ?

\- Oui Crowley. Tu es le roi de l'enfer , tu dois pouvoir gérer ça non ? demanda Sam

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

\- On doit sauver la gamine.

\- La sauver ? Vous êtes sérieux ? Tuer la et le problème est réglé , plus de démon , plus de bébé démon.

Il reçut un regard noir de la fine équipe. Crowley leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Tout doux les garçons , c'était juste une proposition.

\- On ne tuera personne. prévint Dean d'une voix sans équivoque.

\- D'accord , très bien ! Alors , vous voulez faire quoi ?

\- On voulait l'exorciser mais on est pas sur qu'elle et le bébé y survivront.

\- Vous voulez sauver ce gamin aussi ? Non mais les gars , on est pas dans le monde des bisounours ici !

\- On va essayer de les sauver tous les deux c'est compris ?

\- Ce gamin est le mal absolu , vous avez complètement perdu la tête ma parole… s'énerva le démon.

\- C'est ça ou c'est rien ? Castiel nous a dit que le bébé n'était peut-être pas mauvais et on le croit !

\- Très bien si tu veux.. Soyons fous jusqu'au bout pas vrai ? Il vous faudrait un sort pour la protéger , je ne garantis pas que cela les préserve tous les deux mais vous pouvez être sure que la gamine a des grandes chances de s'en sortir.

\- Tu connais ce sort ?

\- Non pas moi mais je sais qui le possède.

Crowley s'éclipsa après sa dernière phrase. Il revint quelques instants plus tard , tenant fermement le bras de Rowena dans sa main.

\- Lâche moi tout de suite Fergus !

Elle remua du bras et Crowley s'exécuta.

\- Rowena. Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! dit Dean sarcastiquement.

\- Le plaisir est partagé mon cher Dean. répondit- elle sur le même ton.

Elle lui sourit faussement avant d'enlever sa cape et de la lancer sur la chaise.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ?

\- Nous avons besoin du livre des damnés.

\- Ah oui et pourquoi faire mon cher ? Aux dernières nouvelles vous ne savez pas le lire.

\- C'est pour cela que vous êtes la !

Rowena prit alors place , elle força l'ange à lui amener un thé. Pendant ce temps , Dean et Sam lui firent un débriefing de la situation.

Au grand étonnement des deux frères , la sorcière les écouta attentivement. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis de raconter , elle lâcha au bout de quelques instants qu'elle était de la partie.

Sam eut du mal à y croire mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. La rouquine se mit directement au travail. Cela parut des heures et Dean finit par aller voir comment allait Mia.

Il la trouva sur le lit en train de triturer ses poignets. Il l'interpella doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur.

\- Mia ?

\- Dean.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je vous ai fait du mal. lâcha-t-elle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a connu pire.

\- Je voyais tout ce qu'il vous faisait mais je n'avais aucun contrôle , j'étais tellement fatiguée.

\- Nous le savons Mia.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

\- Il…

Il ne savait pas trop comment lui dire. Il espérait que Rowena trouve un sort qui pourrait la protéger pendant l'exorcisme mais à vrai dire il avait très peur de ne pas savoir la sauver , ou pire ne pas savoir les sauver tous les deux. Il n'avait jamais connu cela avant et puis il ne voulait pas la tuer pour éliminer le démon.

Non , il ne voulait pas y penser. Il allait tout faire pour la sauver et s'il savait sauver le bébé ce serait super mais il n'y comptait pas trop…

\- Dites-moi la vérité.. Je suis prête à l'entendre.

\- On va vous exorciser pour éjecter le démon de votre corps.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais.. il se peut que vous ne surviviez pas , le démon est très puissant et on est pas sur que vous en sortiez indemne.

\- Et le bébé ? questionna-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Il y a peu de chance qu'il survive.

Elle hocha la tête puis la baissa rapidement. Dean savait très bien qu'elle essayait de cacher ses sentiments. Elle devait penser qu'il la jugerait de pleurer pour ce bébé mais il comprenait. Malgré tout ce qu'elle vivait ce bébé évoluait en elle.

\- Je m'en doutais.

\- Je ne te jugerais pas tu sais.

\- Non… Je..On doit l'éliminer , c'est un être maléfique après tout. Ce n'est pas un bébé normal. Je dois protéger la terre de cette chose alors si cela me tue tant que ca le tue aussi ca me va.. finit-elle par lâcher.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne en signe de réconfort. Il lui tendit une tasse de café lorsqu'elle se mit à grimacer.

\- Mia , tout va bien ?

Elle posa la main sur son ventre et grimaça fortement. Elle gémit tout en serrant son ventre de ses mains.

\- Mia qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Il…Il fait du mal au bébé. dit-elle essoufflée.

Elle lâcha ensuite un cri abominable alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le lit. Ses cris devenaient de plus en plus aigus et Dean ne savait pas quoi faire , il courut jusqu'à la porte et appela son frère.

Elle se cambrait à présent alors que son ventre se déformait horriblement. Sam arriva en courant dans la chambre suivie de toute la bande.

Rowena les poussa et se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui pleurait à présent. Les deux chasseurs restèrent figés devant cette scène , Rowena essayait tant bien que mal de la calmer. Elle parlait dans une langue absolument inconnue pour eux.

\- Je vous en prie , enlevez le moi. dit-elle en pleurant.

\- Je vais vous aider d'accord ?

Elle n'arriva pas à hocher la tête , la douleur était tellement fort qu'elle se mit à hurler de nouveau.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé de sort mais c'est le moment pour l'exorciser elle est en train d'accoucher , ce bébé ne doit pas sortir en étant possédé alors allez-y ! ordonna-t-elle.

Les deux chasseurs opinèrent du chef et partirent chercher de l'eau bénite , ils revinrent quelques secondes plus tard.

Rowena venait de recouvrir la jeune fille d'un drap et était prête à accoucher la jeune avait aussi pris soin d'enlever les chaînes.

La sorcière hocha de la tête pour leur signifier qu'elle était prête. Sam commença à réciter pendant que Dean jetait de l'eau bénite à intervalle régulier.

Le démon oscillait entre le bébé et Mia mais il finit par se concentrer entièrement sur le bébé , la faisant souffrir de martyr.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de crier et de pleurer , comme si on lui arrachait l'intérieur d'elle-même et s'était sans doute ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Dean fut reconnaissant envers Crowley lorsque ce dernier les aide à canaliser le démon. Castiel quant à lui essayait d'aider la rouquine et de réduire les souffrances de l'adolescente avec l'aide de ses pouvoirs.

Le démon ne se laissait pas faire et se débattait à l'intérieur mais Sam insista et continua de réciter.

Les cris de la blonde se firent moins violents , elle souffrait de moins en moins.

Au bout de longues minutes qui semblèrent des heures , une fumée noire s'échappa de la bouche de Mia dans un cri. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit alors que Rowena soulevait une petite chose du lit.

\- Je…Je suis désolé.

Le bébé , silencieux , était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Il ne respirait pas , ne bougeait pas , il était mort.

Rowena tendit le bébé à la jeune fille mais elle secoua la tête , les larmes coulant toujours abondamment sur les joues.

\- Non.. Je..Je veux pas le voir. murmura-t-elle

\- Je sais que vous le voulez.

\- Non. dit-elle en tournant la tête.

Les hommes présents dans la pièce n'arrivaient pas à parler , ni à bouger. Les deux Winchesters sentirent leurs cœurs se serrer devant cette scène.

\- J'ai tout de suite senti un lien avec vous. Je connais le sentiment qui vous traverse mais croyez-moi vous allez le regretter si vous ne le prenez pas une fois dans vos bras. Prenez le Mia , c'est votre fils. Parlez lui , rassurez le.

Mia tourna alors la tête vers elle , comme pour juger de sa sincérité. Rowena hocha de la tête tout en lui tendant le bébé.

Elle lui déposa doucement le bébé dans les bras de sa jeune mère. Mia lâcha un sanglot lorsqu'on lui déposa le bébé sur elle.

\- Il est mort.

\- Ce n'est pas ca qui est important.. Parlez-lui.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.. pleura-t-elle.

\- Dites-lui que vous l'aimiez.. que malgré tout ce que vous avez vécu vous saviez …vous saviez qu'il n'était pas mauvais… malgré tout ce que vous subissiez à cause de ce que son père vous avait fait , vous l'aimiez pas vrai ?

La jeune fille ne répondit que par un hochement de tête. Rowena posa sa main sur la tête du bébé.

\- Je savais que je ne devais pas mais… Oui je..

\- Dites-lui..

\- Je t'aime. je..

\- Dites-lui que vous ferez tout pour le protéger , que c'est ce que vous voulez depuis le début.

\- Je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive. répéta-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Dites-lui comme vous le trouvez beau.

\- Tu es..tu es le plus beau bébé que j'ai jamais vu.

\- Promettez lui que vous ne le quitterez jamais , que vous serez la pour lui jusqu'à votre mort.

\- Je…je te promets de ne jamais te quitter et d'être toujours la mort jusqu'à ce que la mort m'arrache à toi.

\- Dites-lui que vous allez vous occuper de lui , que vous serez sa mère.

\- Je serais toujours ta mère.

La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à garder ses larmes, elle souffrait tellement à l'heure qu'il était. Elle sursauta lorsque le bébé se mit à bouger.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Mon di…Il respire..Il..

Rowena tomba sur le sol épuisée alors que Mia pleurait en voyant le bébé gigoter dans ses bras et se mettre à bouger.

Crowley aida sa mère à se relever. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qui venait de s'être passé , de s'être dit. Pour la première fois depuis des millénaires Crowley avait enfin compris que sa mère l'aimait.

\- Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Le livre des damnés.

Il hocha de la tête alors que Rowena regardait la jeune maman serrer son nouveau-né contre elle.

\- Merci Rowena.dit Sam.

Dean venait de rejoindre Castiel au chevet de la jeune fille.

\- Comment tu vas l'appeler ? demanda Dean avec un sourire ému.

\- Owen.. en l'honneur de notre sauveuse.

Rowena fit une sorte de révérence et tout le monde vit qu'elle était profondément touchée par ce geste.

.

.

Mia resta une bonne semaine au bunker , les Winchesters voulaient s'assurer que la nouvelle famille allait bien.

Owen avait reçu de nombreux vêtements payés par les deux frères. Ils s'en étaient occupés lorsque la blonde avait besoin de repos. Castiel avait montré comme il pouvait devenir dingue devant un bébé , l'ange l'avait d'ailleurs accaparé pendant toute une journée.

Les deux frères n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'elle allait partir mais la jeune fille devait retrouver sa vie.

Dean portait le maxi cosy d'une main et regardait le petit Owen dormir profondément alors que Sam parlait avec Mia.

\- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?

\- Tyler et moi on avait toujours rêvé de visiter le canada alors je pense qu'Owen et moi on va démarrer notre nouvelle vie la bas , je ne peux retourner chez mes parents pas après ce qu'il s'est passé et puis j'aurais trop peur que le démon nous retrouve..

\- Je comprends.. Tiens voila notre numéro , si un jour tu as le moindre problème , appelle nous et on vient t'aider d'accord ?

\- Merci beaucoup Sam , pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous aider.

\- On vous souhaite tous le bonheur du monde à toi et Owen.

Elle lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait , il lui prit la main et glissa une grosse liasse de billets dans sa paume.

\- C'est pour t'aider a voyager , t'inquiète pas c'est pas à nous.

Elle hocha de la tête avant de le saluer de la main et de rejoindre Dean. Ils rejoignirent la voiture et il disposa le maxi cosy au siège arrière et Mia s'installa à coté de son bébé.

Il les déposa à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche , il sortit le bébé de la voiture et lui caressa la joue avant de le tendre à la jeune fille. Il la prit alors dans ses bras.

\- Merci pour tout Dean.

\- Pas de quoi et fais attention à vous. Garde bien tes amulettes et soigne bien ton tatouage.

\- Fais-moi confiance !

Il lui sourit et la regarda monter dans le bus en direction de Vancouver. Elle le salua et quand le bus démarra, il remonta dans sa voiture , le sourire aux lèvres.

**Author's Note:**

> La scène avec Rowena m'a été inspirée d'une scène que j'ai vu dans la série American Horror Story dans la saison 3 avec Fiona Good qui ressuscite un bébé. Quelques paroles ont été réécrites ici car elles étaient magnifiques mais bien sur j'ai du modifier pour correspondre à mon histoire.


End file.
